Iori Nekomiya/100 questions
Please tell us your name. Lilac Bloodworth III, but the normal human beings of this dimension call me Iori Nekomiya. * When is your birthday? October 21st * Your blood type? A+ * Please tell us your three sizes? Uh.......no? WTF * Tell us about your family composition. A mother and a father, like any regular human being. * What's your occupation? Student and most of the times WITCH. * Your favourite food? Meat. * Favourite animal? I like cats, black ones in special. * Favourite subject? I kinda like history... * Dislike subject? Math * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? *blushes* Oh..........................................y-yes um...I do.............*blushes more hard* his name is arekkusu... * Do you enjoy school? Not really. * Are you in any school clubs? Nope. * What's your motto? Don't really know...................... * Your special skill? BLACK MAGIC, DUH. * Tell us about your treasure? I don't know, maybe an sacred ancient treasure I'd like to find. * Describe yourself in a single word? Powerful * Your forte? What even is this? * Your shortcomings? DO YOU THINK I HAVE THOSE? I'M A GREAT MASTER OF DARKNESS. * Places in your memories? My house, I think. * What is your favourite drink? Soda. * How good can you swim? More or less... * Your timing in 50-meter race? Don't really remember :P * Your hobby or obsession? Can't think of anything now. * Disliked food? Broccoli. * Anything you want most currently? Not really, I think i'm satisfied. * Afraid of heights? Kinda... * Dislike thunder? Nope. * Rainy or sunny? I prefer Rainy really... * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencils are better, I don't even know if there are mechanical ones, I don't even know what that means. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? Anything that's on my table goes. * Do you believe in ghosts? Of course I do! What do you think I am, some kind of moron? * Can you play any musical instruments? nope. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? I prefer outdoors, but I don't really like sunlight very much. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have any of those... * Do you have a cellphone? Yes! Like, who doesn't? * How long is your commute to school? About 7 mins * Do you have more friends than most? Nah, I don't really need friends. * Your favourite sports? Don't really like Sports :P * How good can you cook? If you can call setting my oven on fire good... * Favourite colours? '''Black, Purple and Gray. * '''Anything you can never forgive? Usually people who defies me. * How tall are you? 5'9'' * Shoe size? 6 * Your dreams? Conquering the World would be a nice idea OwO * Do you have any marriage desires? Uh...........Arekkusu...please.... * Do you dislike hot drinks? yes. * Do you like bitter coffee? I don't like coffee >:P * Bed time? Midnight. * Wake up time? '''6am mostly * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Beds are more confortable. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? I dunno, yes? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Chilled is always better. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Left! >:3 * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Found 50 cents on the floor on the way back home. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * What's the name of your school anthem? Does the school have an anthem? * What's your favourite flower? Roses, purple ones are great. * What's your favourite saying? Dunno * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I don't really know... * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Flowers * And summer? The beach * What about fall? Leaves * And then the winter? Snow... * If you had a time machine, where would you go? Middle Age! * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Mangas are bae! * What's your allowance? Almost nothing. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. They call me weird, They don't believe in my great black magic powers. * What are your hobbies? Training in my backyard * Tell us your weight. 128 lb * What are you capable of? Spells and magic! duh! * What do you wear when you go to bed? Regular pijamas. * Has anyone ever asked you out? *blushes*..................y-yes............um, that one I mentioned, Arekkusu.....h-he did. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? I'd end it before. OwO * Tell us about your daily routine. Wake Up, got to school, do magic spells, etc. * What is something you always carry with you? nothing really... * Western food? Japanese food? Japanese. * How do you commute to school? By walking, I don't live far away from the school. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? defense my bedroom with a magic barrier, you know, you'd never know when someone would disturb you during night. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? deactivate that magic barrier :P * Where are you living right now? In my house....duh... * What kind of place is it? It's a regular house '-' * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Being a reincarnated witch is interesting * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Don't remember * Do you like roller coasters? No! * How's your eyesight? '''More or less, I only see things from one eye. * '''What's your favourite holiday? Halloween! * What job do you have in school? Job? I'm in school I don't work. * What do you do in your freetime? Training my skill. * How long do you study every day? '''Just the minimum. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? maybe.........him.... * What do you do on the weekends? Random things. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Another witch of course. * Are the school rules really strict? Kinda.... * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? The school lunch. * How many friends do you have? '''some friends. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? What is this? * Are you interested in any actors? Nah * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was ok, I guess. Category:100 Questions